


【翻译】An Ambivalent Fate

by Vanassyl



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanassyl/pseuds/Vanassyl
Summary: It's the translation of /works/14969498Really appreciate for the permission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the translation of /works/14969498  
Really appreciate for the permission.

当汐华初流乃的消息传到开罗的宫殿里，宫殿的主人爆发出一阵狂笑，让信使结结实实吓了一跳。这段时间太过无趣，迪奥正需要一点意外的发现。

这个孩子的存在对迪奥来说实在是情理之外，意料之中。他的情人本来就不少，何况又不是每一个人都会在迪奥与她们的关系结束后被杀死，她们其中的一个会怀上初流乃一点都不奇怪。虽然迪奥自认已经超越了人类，但他占据的毫无疑问是一具人类的身体。或许他从乔纳森的身体获得的不止是力量，或许这方面的能力并没有随着他的改变而消失，不论是哪种原因，虽然迪奥挺惊讶的，但初流乃的出现确实能说得通。

他的母亲在那之后就没再联系过迪奥，当然，迪奥也从未在意过她，小初流乃是以另一种非同寻常的方式进入迪奥的视线的。远在知道他的亲生父亲是谁前，迪奥的眼线就发现了他。小初流乃也许只是一个人类，但他终究还是迪奥的儿子，这意味着即使只有三岁，他的存在也不容忽视。根据眼线传回的消息，这个小孩可以随心所欲的凭空变化出植物，面对危险和压力时也能够保持镇定，他被描述成一个沉默的男孩，忍受着周围的人并不友善的态度，让生命在他走过的地方绽放。

与其说感到意外，倒不如说这勾起了迪奥的好奇心。得知消息后不到48小时，迪奥便出发迎接与他素未谋面的孩子，这不是什么需要考虑太多的事情。除开想要见到这个不同寻常的孩子的急切心情，他更不希望别人会利用这个孩子来对付他。考虑到很快就要与他为敌的那群人，声名狼藉的乔斯达家族，他们仿佛无穷无尽，不知放弃为何。为了避免他的后裔被那群人发现，还是将他接到自己身边比较好。

迪奥在一个并不平静的夜晚来到了初流乃居住的地方，街道上的车辆川流不息，流浪汉们破旧的鞋子在深夜仍旧不断与地面碰撞着。

初流乃的母亲和那个所谓的父亲住在意大利南部一个喧闹的小镇里，那是个以充斥着街头巷尾的令人生厌的废物而闻名的地方。当迪奥走过他们面前时，还在街上闲逛的那些人都盯着这个衣冠楚楚、高大自信的男人，他如此耀眼，盖过路灯的光线，只要一个眼神，他们或是向他臣服，或是在恐惧中逃走，惊叫和敬叹一路伴随着他来到初流乃的家门前。

他一靠近那里便捕捉到那扇厚重木门后拳头击打身体的闷声和压抑的哭叫，他停下来，有些困惑，但并不畏惧。所有杂声都远去，只剩下压抑的哭声和愤怒的吼叫，一切都熟悉的令人害怕，他将一只手放在磨损的门板上，感受着内心猛然暴起的愤怒。在掌握了伟大的力量后，迪奥已经很久没有过这样的情绪了，他像观察另一个个体一样观察他自己，让这股愤怒驱使着他推门而入。厚重的门锁在他的手下碎裂开来，门“砰”的一声砸在墙上，从把手的位置向四周延展出蛛网般的裂缝，他大步向前，夜晚寒冷的空气自他身后涌进屋内。

壁炉烧的很旺，昏黄的火光在室内投下大片柔和的阴影，令人昏昏欲睡，但迪奥还是清晰的看到了正在发生的事情。他好像突然置身于那段被他遗忘的幼年时光，每天躲避着破碎的酒瓶，蜷缩在屋子的角落里以求不会成为暴虐的父亲泄愤的对象。

渺小，可怜，无助，无力。

那些场景像恶魂一样追逐着他，迪奥用力的摇摇头，将它们从脑海中赶走。

都是过去了，现在，没人可以再这样对待他。

只是一个瞬间，他从他最隐秘的噩梦中接近那个男人，凝视着男人弯起的后背，他感到那种熟悉的愤怒正在他皮肤下沸腾。他迅速的将手臂穿过那人的背部，那人仿佛时间被暂停了一样维持着一个姿势抽搐着，一只拳头举起，另一只紧紧握住迪奥伸出他胸膛的手腕。当然，他才不会用他珍贵的能力对付这样一只蟑螂。他毫不犹豫的把男人扔到一边，陶醉于手上滑落的碎肉。他屈起带血的手指，审视着面前的孩子。

杂乱的黑色头发像个锅盖一样盖在他头上，除了他的鼻子和尖锐的眼神与迪奥有些相似，平凡得令人失望。但是当他用那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛看向迪奥时，他的表情让迪奥有那么一瞬间甚至忘记舔舐手上的血迹。几乎所有见到他的人都畏惧着他，但这个男孩不是，他站起来，带着一丝好奇，谨慎地看着迪奥，借着壁炉的火光，迪奥可以看见他脸颊和手臂上的伤痕，还有一道刚刚形成的擦伤卧在他左眼下方。

“你杀了他。”他的意大利语对这个年纪的小孩子来说意外的流利，他的眼神先是转向继父的尸体，又落回眼前的男人身上。没有什么东西敢于打破他们之间的沉默。就像隔着一个平静而清澈的池塘，蔚蓝的水面在墙上闪烁的灯泡下闪闪发光。

迪奥忍住笑意，看着这个孩子和传闻中的形象逐渐重合。“你会介意这个吗？”他不情愿的把浸着血液的手指从嘴里拿出来，问道。混蛋的血也是血，就算迪奥现在不会再为血液而发愁，他仍旧难以抵挡血的诱惑。

初流乃像个普通的孩子一样，不安的看着迪奥带血的手指，最后终于下定决心，抬手擦去脸颊上的血迹，说道：“不，他打了我。”他看起来天真又无辜，只是有一秒的动摇，嘴唇颤抖、眉头皱起，又很快归于平静。

真是令人惊叹的自控能力。

然后迪奥做了一些他从来没有做过的事情，他用斗篷擦了擦手，然后屈膝半跪在初流乃面前，在这样的环境下，这个动作并不会有损于他的身份，他仍然比初流乃高出一大截，尽管这看起来有种退位的意思。

男孩没有退缩，反而站在那里一动不动，直直地盯着他，眼里充满好奇。他的眼神在他脸上游走，寻找着某些他也不知道是什么的东西。

迪奥试着让自己听起来足够真诚：“他不会再伤害你了，只要你愿意跟我走，任何人都不能再伤害你。”

“你是谁？”初流乃问道，从迪奥的黑色皮靴看到他肩上披的厚重斗篷。他的眼睛盯着迪奥斗篷上金色的爱心装饰，然后越过它看着从绿色天鹅绒下面露出的伤疤。

“我是迪奥，”他用这个小小的空间所允许的最隆重的姿势把手按在胸前，“是你真正的父亲，那边角落里的不过是个杂碎。”

像是确认了什么事情，初流乃点了点头，然后他抬起头来看向迪奥：“我叫乔鲁诺。”

迪奥对这个名字眨眨眼，有些吃惊，然后又笑了。“你改了名字。”他说。虽然这不是在提问，初流乃，或者说乔鲁诺，又点了点头。

“为了适应这里？”迪奥问道，半是确实好奇，半是想让这个小家伙多说一点话。

但是让迪奥有些不快的是，乔鲁诺只是耸耸肩，简短的说：“妈妈说这样听起来更好。”

迪奥思考了一会儿，然后伸出手去把乔鲁诺抱起来，乔鲁诺既没有避开那只沾着鲜血的手，也没有在迪奥将他抱住时蜷缩起来。“你准备好了吗，乔鲁诺？”不是初流乃，迪奥决定用他选择的名字称呼他。

“我们要去哪儿？”乔鲁诺把头埋在他肩上，用只有迪奥能听见的声音小声的问，仿佛角落里那具尸体会出卖这个只属于他们两个的秘密。

“你会知道的。”迪奥随口哼着小调，转身离开。门在他们身后重重的关上，将乔鲁诺虚假的父亲和虚假的人生都留在了那里。  
\--

“又发生了一起凶杀案！”一名SPW财团的员工冲进临时建立的会议室，会议室里的人都沉默着等他继续说下去，一张照片清晰的投射在远处的墙上，照片里迪奥的脸看向镜头，漏出他肩膀上的星形胎记，这当然不是一张普通的照片，而是藉由替身力量得到的，“是他干的，毫无疑问。目击证词和现场的痕迹都符合我们的记录。”

“这可没什么好惊讶的，那毕竟是迪奥。”阿布德尔眯起眼睛看着闯入者，“他杀的人可是数以千计了。”

调查员像个挨了骂的孩子一样，一边把帽子捏在手里，一边思考要说的话：“这起案件发生的太随机了，我们既没有发现受害者可能拥有的替身力量，也没有发现他和迪奥或者乔斯达家族有任何的联系，而且他是在自己家里被杀的。调查还在继续，但看起来不会有更多的发现。”

“不管是出于什么原因，这都不重要。”阿布德尔，“虽然很不幸，但我们需要的是迪奥现在在哪里，而不是他曾经在哪里。”

“让我看看调查报告。”乔瑟夫严肃的打断了他，伸出一只戴手套的手示意新成员将手中紧握的马尼拉信封交给他，他快速的翻阅那些纸张，查看相关信息。

尽管SPW财团的某些部门一直在调查迪奥和他为了追求完美的力量所付出的代价，但他们仍然对他知之甚少。他们因为乔纳森乔斯达先生而对迪奥的早年生活有相当的了解，根据施密特瓦根先生和乔瑟夫自身面对类似生物的经历，他们对迪奥的生理和控你的能力也有一定的认识，但是对现在的迪奥，他们仍然一无所知。他们目前全部的信息都来自于乔瑟夫的替身能力和与百年前相似的诡异的死亡报告。

乔瑟夫注意到了这起案件里一条不寻常的信息，乔巴拿家一个三岁的私生子失踪了。他将报告拉近，眯着眼睛盯着各种细节。

迪奥可是以没有目的性的虐杀出名的，但他可从来没有绑架过一个孩子。

“有一个孩子失踪了。”乔瑟夫面向那名SPW的员工说道，“乔鲁诺·乔巴拿……看看这个名字！”他的三根指头敲打着文件，但无论他的表情还是声音都没有发现新线索的喜悦。“你应该早点说这个的，一个三岁的私生子。阿布德尔，这一定有什么意义。”

他一边说一边把文件递到阿布德尔面前，阿布德尔回给他一个怀疑的眼神，相当不情愿的接过那份文件：“你有什么建议吗？”阿布德尔没有再去看文件的内容，他已经知道乔瑟夫想要说什么了。

“没有什么东西是一成不变的，说不定他当时根本不在家，又或者是他逃了出来。”乔瑟夫用一只手点着下巴，“但是……我的直觉告诉我这会是个突破点。不管怎么说。我们都应该去看看。”

“你只是在找借口不去日本。”阿布德尔一脸了然的说，但至少不是在反对他的想法，“你觉得我们找到什么，就算他确实和迪奥有关系，你没办法保证他还活着。”

“但对现在的我们来说，这确实是新的线索。”

阿布德尔对此不屑一顾，只是饶有兴味的盯着乔瑟夫，乔瑟夫皱着鼻子，挥舞着手臂叫到：“当然，现在没有必要回日本！如果发生了什么奇怪的事情，荷莉一定会给我打电话的。既然她没有，那这就不像我们想象的那样能够通过血缘传播。”

阿布德尔一开始看起来相当怀疑，最终还是哼了一声，把资料放在面前的长桌子上。与此同时，乔瑟夫摆弄着投影仪的遥控器，调出一个黑发蓝眼的小男孩的照片，这张照片叠在迪奥那一张的上面，乔瑟夫控制着自己不去刻意寻找二者之间的相似之处。

“至少我们现在有事可做了。”阿布德尔看着照片叹了口气，说道，“如果我们能把那个孩子带回家，或者给那位母亲一个平静的生活，我们就不算是白忙一场了。”

“就是这个意思！”乔瑟夫叫到，然后他转向那名安静的站在角落里的基金会员工，在乔瑟夫面前，他看起来就像是个孩子，“犯罪现场还没有被破坏吧？”

“我们必须对尸体进行分析，所以移动过那具尸体，但是其他所有东西都保持了原样，受害人的妻子也已经安置在附近的旅馆了。”

“那真是太好了，来吧阿布德尔，我们得找到那个孩子。”


	2. Chapter 2

宫殿的庄严气氛因为乔鲁诺的存在而变得稍稍愉悦了起来。迪奥不怎么了解小孩子，甚至从他自己还是个小孩子的时候开始就不怎么喜欢他们，但乔鲁诺是个例外，他对迪奥来说完全不是个讨厌的麻烦，相反，他很享受闲暇时间里乔鲁诺的陪伴。

乔鲁诺和这里的其他人也很快的适应了彼此，这很大程度上要归功于乔鲁诺古怪的性格。虽然迪奥不是儿童方面的专家，但他确信乔鲁诺的行为是相当不正常的，小男孩几乎不怎么说话，蹑手蹑脚的在宫殿里走来走去，避开任何他可能遇到的人。不要求任何事，不质疑任何事，只是用他那双大大的眼睛观察着周围的世界。迪奥将这类行为归类于无法适应周围的环境，但却无法因此责怪他。

毕竟他曾经遭受了那样的对待。

也许是出于他异乎寻常的怯懦，乔鲁诺保持着相当古怪的作息时间。宫殿里的大部分活动都在白天进行，毕竟迪奥不能强迫他的追随者们都遵守吸血鬼的时间表。但乔鲁诺选择将白天的大部分时间用来睡觉，然后再在夜晚的宫殿安静下来后才活跃起来，尽管他活跃的大部分时候也只是待在迪奥指定给他的房间里，只有想要喝水或者进食时才会溜出来。

于是需要抽出时间去照看他的人就变成了迪奥，就连迪奥自己也想不通为什么会产生这样的变化。他的大多数追随者总是像孩子一样跟在他身后，乞求他的注意，然而乔鲁诺不是，除非迪奥亲自去找他，不然他是不会主动出现的。

这也可能是因为他认为他不需要出现。迪奥指派给他的保姆们都对他十分关注，她们甚至像希望取悦迪奥一样希望能够让乔鲁诺开心，所以这里没有什么东西是需要他开口的。

但令迪奥困扰的是，他希望这个孩子能主动提出要求。乔鲁诺的存在激起了迪奥的兴趣，而这样的兴趣在石鬼面之后就没再出现过了。不得不说，他是一个奇迹，一个由迪奥创造出来的奇迹，迪奥想要了解这个神秘的新生命。

于是他晚上在进食后先是用了一些时间和他的下属交谈，确保一切都在掌握之中，然后他来到了乔鲁诺的房间，慢慢的推开木制的房门，观察他是否还在休息。

不出所料，乔鲁诺已经醒了，他挨着床头灯坐在床上，腿上放着一本书。迪奥对乔鲁诺可能会喜欢的东西没有半点头绪，所以他直接扔给他的追随者一大堆钱，让他们来解决这个问题。他们带着许多东西回来，各种颜色各种形状的毛绒玩具和能发出声音和闪光的电动玩具，这些都是迪奥小时候没有的东西。除此之外他们还带回来了几本寓言故事和童话书。乔鲁诺只对其中的书感兴趣，于是很快，宫殿里就堆满了由插图和简单的单词构成的儿童读物。

乔鲁诺正在看的那一本有着精美的插画，用好看的大字在结尾处总结出各种坏习惯。尽管床头堆着枕头和毛绒玩具，乔鲁诺还是笔直地坐着，微微弓着背，目不转睛的看着他的书，他用一根小小的手指描摹着每一个卷曲的笔画，无声的念着它们。迪奥走进房间，他的脚踩在地毯上，发出沙沙的响声，乔鲁诺听到他的动静猛然抬起头来，盯住来人，他的手也停在书页上，发现那是迪奥后，他慢慢的眨着眼睛，肩膀放松下来，轻轻的松了口气。

迪奥慢慢靠近他，把乔鲁诺的反应当成对他的默许。被这样对待让他感到有些麻烦，他的追随者们对他都是完全信任的，但面对乔鲁诺，迪奥发现他罕有的愿意耐着性子去接近他。

“你已经看得懂这些了，”迪奥说，朝乔鲁诺腿上的书点点头。他们的许多次谈话都是这样的，不需要问候，开门见山。

“能看懂一点点。”乔鲁诺说。迪奥本以为他会因此而脸红，但是并没有，乔鲁诺只是盯着迪奥的脸，没有解释他如何学会的阅读。他无能的父母不可能教会他这些，也许某一个女仆做的。

迪奥决定不纠结这个问题。他在哪里学会的阅读并不重要，重要的是他已经能够进行简单的阅读了，这对他这个年纪的孩子来说是相当难得的，他的孩子确实非同寻常。“那已经很不错了，”他点头说道，然后挨着乔鲁诺在床上坐下，“你觉得这里的生活怎么样？女仆告诉我你从不和她们说话。”

迪奥的靠近让乔鲁诺突然紧张了起来。他低下头去，好像受到了责备，肩膀缩起来，几乎要贴到耳朵。他试图想说些什么，但只有一点嗡嗡的声音。Dio饶有兴趣地观察着整件事。他最后什么都没有说出来，乔鲁诺僵在那里，想不到任何能说的话。

“你不信任他们？”迪奥问道，用他的指甲敲打着书页。

乔鲁诺向后退去，他的手指颤抖着，舔舔嘴唇，抬起头来，像是在和头顶上无形的手做着斗争。最终，他们的目光相遇了，迪奥勉强能看清乔鲁诺纠结而空洞的表情。“嗯。”乔鲁诺鼓起勇气回答，依旧紧紧的盯着迪奥。

迪奥露出一个满意的微笑。“很好。”他说，“你确实不应该相信她们。你唯一可以信任的人是你自己，当然，还有我。”乔鲁诺看起来十分困惑，迪奥想他得尽早掐灭这点怀疑的苗头。其他人总是很容易拜服在他的魅力之下，但他的儿子似乎并不怎么受影响。迪奥没那么容易放弃，他伸出一只手去捧起乔鲁诺的脸，拇指指甲摩挲着他眼睛下面敏感的皮肤。那里的瘀伤正在迅速恢复，应该很快就能完全复原了。“我是你真正的父亲，我知道什么对你好，什么对你不好，我知道你是谁，或者说你是什么。我也知道你做了什么，为什么这么做。所以你可以信任我。”他耐心地解释道，试图缓解他们之间紧张的气氛。

激发他人的忠诚永远不会嫌早，而向他选定的继承人灌输这样的观点，在他将来面对危险时一定能有所帮助。

“但是，乔鲁诺，你要知道，就算不相信别人，你还是可以利用他们的。女仆是为你服务的。如果你有什么需要，让她们帮你完成就行了，”他想了想，补充道。乔鲁诺抬起一只小手握住迪奥放在他脸旁的手指，他的眼睛睁得大大的，努力消化着迪奥传达给他的信息。迪奥在乔鲁诺的表情中寻找着他想要看到的东西，也许是类似于他的追随者们的被他的话语点燃的激情，也许是一些别的，但他不能确定。乔鲁诺只是直直地看着他，迪奥也不知道他有没有听懂他的意思。最后，这个孩子只是轻轻点了点头，迪奥收回了他的手。

迪奥的眼睛看向放在乔鲁诺的腿上那本被他俩遗忘了的书，那幅插图上一只狐狸正叼着一篮子梨，精妙的作画使得它的每一根毛发都清晰可辨。他从乔鲁诺的膝盖上拿起那本书，尽管明显不情愿，男孩还是让他拿走了它。迪奥做出了一个决定，他脱掉鞋子，坐上乔鲁诺的床的另一边，示意男孩到他这边来。

乔鲁诺只是困惑的看着他。“你打算一个人看书吗？”他问道。如果迪奥决定一个人看书，那么他就把这里让给他。

“我正准备读给你听，”迪奥解释道，露出一丝柔和的微笑，“不过，如果你坐在那里，你就看不到那些图片了。”

乔鲁诺继续盯着他看了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩，爬到迪奥身边，坐在他旁边的枕头上。他们之间仍然隔了相当一段距离，但总归也算进步，所以迪奥翻到故事的开头，没有再说什么。

“很久很久以前，有一个穷人，他只有一个儿子，这个儿子是最普通、最迟钝的男孩。男孩的名字叫乔瑟夫……”

-

乔瑟夫走进停放乔巴拿先生尸体的房间，感觉耳朵火辣辣的，他不知道这是因为这里与外面的温差，还是因为呈现在他面前的可怕景象。他曾希望再也不要出现胸部留着拳头大小的洞的人，但现在看着乔巴拿先生的脸，他意识到仅凭希望是不可能阻止一切的。乔巴拿先生躺在SPW财团的密室里一个长长的金属板上，脸色苍白，眼睛和嘴都紧闭着，让他的死亡看起来不是那么恐怖，却不能掩盖他灰败的皮肤和胸部的大洞。这个人显然已经死了，被一个敌人冷血地杀害了——那个困扰了乔斯达家族近百年的恶鬼。

但是这个人和乔斯达们不一样，他与迪奥没有任何联系。不仅如此，他与乔斯达家族、SPW财团，甚至是迪奥的一个已知的仍然健在的同胞都没有任何联系。他也不是为了满足迪奥嗜血的欲望而被杀的，因为他并没有被吸干，迪奥也从来不曾留下这么混乱的现场。他们发现的大多数受害者，身上都几乎找到迪奥抽干他们血液的地方，而这个人的胸膛是被打开了，心脏也在强力的穿透下被击碎。这看起来完全就是一个随机的行为，他们拥有的线索还不足以拼凑出完整的图景。迪奥有什么理由在别人的家里谋杀一个无名之辈？他是怎么找到他的？他为什么找到他？为什么他只杀了这个人，而不是整个家庭，或者整个小镇？

这起迪奥犯下的谋杀却在所有方面都不符合他的作案手法，一定还有什么是乔瑟夫没有考虑到的。

当阿布德尔从他身后走进房间时，把乔瑟夫吓了一跳，让这间冷得令人毛骨悚然的房间里多了一丝温暖。约瑟夫感到十分庆幸，阿布德尔的进入让把他的眼睛从可怕的尸体上移开了。“我已经和乔巴拿夫人谈过了，”阿布德尔严肃地说，“不过没有我想象的那么痛苦，她可有一大堆关于某人的话想要说。”他从袖子里拿出一张照片，放在乔瑟夫的手掌里。“这就是你想要的联系。”

约瑟夫斜眼看着它。这张照片很旧，但是保存得很好，描绘了一个肌肉发达的金发男子，他没有看着镜头，裸露的肩膀上有一个属于乔斯达家族的星形的胎记，脖子上还有一个难看的伤疤，与他用隐者之紫获得的照片相吻合。这是一张属于迪奥·布兰度的照片。

“他……给了她一张照片？”约瑟夫问道。尽管这是个重大发现，但把自己的照片留给情人实在是太奇怪了，迪奥不像是会犯这种粗心的错误的人。他皱起鼻子，注意到迪奥的名字潦草地写在顶部。迪奥一定是确保过不会出问题才会交出有自己姓名的照片。

阿布德尔点头，露出一个愉悦的表情：“我们很幸运，他确实这么做了。她在遇到迪奥后有了乔鲁诺。那个孩子，他是迪奥的儿子。”

“哦天哪，这可真是了不起。你认为是他杀了他还是带走了他？”虽然是一个问句，但是这里没有乔鲁诺·乔巴拿的尸体，答案已经很明显了。

“迪奥就像是一个全神贯注于维护他的遗产的人，”阿布德尔说，“不放弃任何一个可能的继承人。”

“我们不应该假设他像我们认为的那样思考。”乔瑟夫提醒阿布德尔，但这并不代表他不同意这个观点。他背对着尸体，一边思考一边敲击他金属手指的关节。“我们应该从哪里开始？我们知道乔鲁诺被带走了，但我们不知道他被带去了哪里，甚至不知道从哪里开始寻找。”他沮丧地说。

“我们可以用隐者之紫和一台照相机再来一次念写，”阿布德尔建议，“也许他会出现在比迪奥更明亮的地方。”

The door to the morgue bursts open, causing the both of them to jump. They are greeted by a skinny Speedwagon Foundation member, panting and sweating like he had run the whole way there. “You’ve got a phone call, Mr. Joestar,” he says, pointing over his shoulder, “Your daughter…”  
停尸间的门突然打开，将他们俩都吓了一跳。一个瘦瘦的SPW财团员工向他们打了个招呼，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，就像跑了一路一样，他越过他的肩膀示意那台电话的方向：“你有个电话，乔斯达先生，你的女儿……”

约瑟夫没有等雇员说完他的话。他尽可能快地冲出门去，赶向办公室，一把抓起听筒，结束了女儿的等待。

“荷莉！”他叫着女儿的名字，跳过了打招呼的环节。

“爸爸！”她激动地回答，她的反应让乔瑟夫感到一阵害怕，“爸爸！我真高兴你能来接电话！”

“怎么了，荷莉？”约瑟夫问道，需要被转接到停尸房的电话一定很重要，不管她听起来有多轻松。“有……有什么奇怪的事情发生吗？”他的焦虑反映在隐者之紫上，紫色的卷须缠绕着他的手掌和手指。

“是的！我的孩子进监狱了！”她喘着气，尖声叫出这个她难以置信的事情。

隐者之紫从他的手指上消失了，约瑟夫抑制住了一声叹气。“什么？又来了？”乔瑟夫问，“荷莉，这……这一点也不奇怪。要我说这并不罕见。这……这很正常。”放在以前，这确实很奇怪，那时荷莉的儿子还是一个温柔善良的孩子。但最近，他的性格有了转变。几乎每周，他都会和他的老师、律师或其他权威人物发生冲突。

“不……不。”荷莉的声音颤抖了一会儿，乔瑟夫知道她在思考着说辞。她终于开口了，快速的说着：“他不愿意出来！他说他被鬼附身了，在我看到那些之后……我相信他所说的，爸爸。虽然他最近变了很多，但他从未做过这样的事。这太奇怪了……”

乔瑟夫听着她忧郁的语气，知道她是认真的。然后他做了一个鬼脸。恶灵缠身这种事情听起来诡异的熟悉。通常，当新的替身使者第一次见到它们时，或者在他们完全理解它们是什么之前，他们都是这样描述他们的替身的。他们要么认为自己被鬼魂附身，要么认为是他们精神出了问题。“我会尽快赶到的，”他有些不情愿地说。但是当他的女儿如释重负地哭了出来时，他向房间里的一名SPW员工示意，在附近的一张纸条上写下他的需求，让他们预订下一班飞往日本的航班。

尽管他并不是特别喜欢这个国家，但这并不意味着他会因此抛弃他的家人。

荷莉非常感谢他，然后在电话里吻了他几下。于是在告别和挂断电话之前，他笑了笑。阿布德尔通过办公室敞开的门再次走向他。“希望你的家人一切都好？”他平静地问，注意到乔瑟夫的眉头皱的更深了。

“我的孙子正在监狱里面。”乔瑟夫简短的说

阿布德尔一脸的困惑：“据我所知，这并不是太罕见，他们需要钱保释？”

“哦，不，他可以离开了，”乔瑟夫说。他尽力不要被阿布德尔更加迷惑的样子逗乐，“他们不能让他离开他的牢房。”

阿布德尔很快意识到他指的是什么，他的表情沉了下去。“他相信自己被恶灵附身了，”他重复着那段他们熟悉得害怕的叙述，“他不想让恶灵伤害任何人，所以他把自己锁在了里面，以防它伤害任何人。”

乔瑟夫点点头，打了一个响指。考虑到他的手指既是由金属制成又裹着一层布料，这没有达到没有预期的效果。“一口气搞定他！”他宣布，“我想这……替身能力……它确实正如我们之前所预料的一样发展。”

“永远做好最坏的打算，”阿布德尔爱莫能助地耸耸肩，脸上带着一丝同情，“但至少我们可以给他提供他需要的解释。”

他们一起离开办公室，几个小时后，收拾好行李，准备出发飞往日本。


	3. Chapter 3

尽管无数的宝石以非同寻常的精准度在空中飞来飞去，但花京院知道他没有机会。他的对手太强了，以一种非人的速度移动着，又仿佛是在优雅的跳着舞，每一个动作都刚好避过他的攻击。他的动作流畅，从容不迫，像是在自家后院散步一样。花京院清楚的意识到这个男人并没有认真的在对付他。

尽管如此，他仍然坚持。他又一次闪开了金色的拳头，向后拉开自己和那个高大的男人之间的距离。他再次召唤他的……造物……他的朋友，并无声地指示它将这个男人困在网中。

然而这并没什么作用。这个人允许花京院用网困住他，因为他只需要轻轻一挥手腕就可以把网撕成了碎片。无数细小的伤口从花京院的手臂一直延伸到他的肩膀。花京院忍住一声痛苦的惊叫，但仅仅这样一点小小的分心，就让他在意识到任何事情之前，被击倒在尘土飞扬的道路上，凝视着他面前依然完好无损的身影。

尽管战斗持续了一个多小时，而且毫无疑问造成了无数的财产损失，但花京院的对手几乎没有出汗。他接近倒下的猎物，毫不在意的踩过散落在路上的碎玻璃和碎木头。花京院看着，内心充满了敬畏和无助。

他挣扎着坐起来，希望他能有尊严地面对自己的命运。“你……你赢了。”他用一只手紧握着另一只手，徒劳的试图阻止那些正在流血的伤口。承认自己的失败并不算是耻辱，这场战斗从一开始就是徒劳的，比起打败这个人，花京院更想了解他的能力。

正在向花京院走进的男人仿佛降临人间的上帝，他又高又壮，稍长的头发在月光下像金子一样闪耀着，一个同样的全副武装的金色生物漂浮在他身旁。它用和它主人一样锐利的眼睛盯着花京院。花京院看着他们，不由自主的跪在地上，除了感到疲惫和痛苦，还有突然意识到的真相。

“这不是一场战斗，花京院，”那人平静地说。他靠得更近了，而花京院震惊的待在原地。“我想看看你的能力，还想向你展示我的能力。你现在明白了吗？”他轻轻地歪着头释放出安慰的信号。

花京院的目光转移到那个男人身后仍然盯着他的影子上。他咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头，又看回到了那个人的脸上。他捕捉到了一丝微笑，和露出的一点锋利的牙齿。“那是……那是什么？”花京院虚弱的问道。

男人的笑容扩大了。他用一只强壮的手搂住花京院，把他拉近。他笑着，低声在花京院的耳边说着，就像父母向他们的孩子解释一个难以理解的概念一样：“这是一种叫做替身的东西，这意味着你非常特别，花京院。这意味着你和我可以相互理解。”

花京院迷惑地眨眼。从脚趾尖到额头，他们两个人几乎毫无间隙的靠在一起。他冰冷的呼吸打在花京院脸上，他的眼睛藏在散落下来的头发之后，但仍然展柜里的珠宝一样闪闪发光。他的手圈住花京院的腰部，准备在他摔倒时支撑住他。

花京院吸进的空气带着男人冰冷的气息，他所有的问题好像都得到了解答，又好像都没有：“替身……那么……你是谁？”

“一个朋友，”男人说。花京院失落的皱眉，但是当他捧起他的脸，拇指放在嘴角上时，他的失落便消失的无影无踪，“别一副这样的表情，你只需要知道我是迪奥，我想成为你的朋友。你希望我们成为朋友吗？”

花京院闭上眼睛逃避迪奥强烈的凝视，慢慢地吸气和呼气。“是的，”他说。

时间仿佛停滞了，然后又随着迪奥的触摸缓慢的开始流动。迪奥伸出一只手紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，防止他后退，另一只手的手指沿着他的脸到达前额，他用力的按在那里，力道之大仿佛要压碎他的头骨。花京院发出一声尖叫，电流穿过他的头，又沿着他的脊柱传到四肢。他被迪奥强壮的双手紧紧抓住，痛得直抽搐。当疼痛开始消退时，迪奥放开他的脸，像花京院的手抓在他的背后一样，把他紧紧地固定在胸前。

仿佛过了一个世纪或者更长，花京院终于勉强能感受到除了眼睑后炸开的痛感之外的事物了。他被迪奥牢牢的钉在原地。“什么...？什么…？”他用力的呼吸，想惊慌失措，但一个声音回想在他脑海中，告诉他一切都好，让迪奥抱紧他，尽管也正是这个人造成了他的痛苦。

“那里……”迪奥低声说道，用手指抚摸着花京院的头发。锋利的指甲轻轻地擦过他的头骨，解开他刘海上打的结。花京院感到困惑，但他无法从迪奥手中挣脱出来。

“你……你做了什么？”花京院虚弱地问道。他想要举起一只手检查前额，但却被紧紧抓住了手腕。

“现在不要担心那个。”迪奥带着奇异的愉悦感说。他帮助花京院站直，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，帮助他冷静下来。“现在，我们走吧？”他说到，好像刚才让花京院经历他所感受到的最强烈的痛苦的人不是他一样。但是尽管如此，花京院还是点了点头。

“去哪里？”花京院问道，虽然无论答案是什么，现在的他都愿意跟随在迪奥身后。

“回我家。你确实想拜访我家，不是吗？”迪奥的语气居然听起来有那么一丝不确定，然后他笑了，伸出一只手挽住花京院。

“是的，我非常想要看看它。”花京院迫不及待的点头，大脑痛的快要炸裂开来。

“好。你和我，花京院，我们一定会成为非常好的朋友。”迪奥承诺道，带着花京院穿过他们留下的废墟，走进小镇外广阔的沙漠。

从小镇到迪奥家的旅行感觉就像一场梦，没有时间流逝的概念，当他的意识回笼时，他已经跟随着迪奥走进了宫殿的大门。

他们抵达时，整座宫殿看起来空荡荡的。尽管有很多女人在大厅里奔走，但没有一个被迪奥称为朋友，尽管有些试图引起他的注意，他也不怎么在意。

之后的几天里，宫殿里也依然没什么人气。偶尔会有老婆婆带着许多人前来这里，像迪奥带领花京院一样。然而，他们几乎从不停留，常住在这里的只有迪奥本人，一个像幽灵一样跟随在迪奥身后的名叫瓦尼拉·艾斯的人，以及泰伦斯·达比，随时听候迪奥的吩咐。

还有一个被迪奥称作儿子的小男孩，而这就是花京院对他的了解的全部了。他很少出现在花京院面前，以至于花京院难以确定这个孩子是否真的住在这里，尤其是当他们在大厅里不期而遇时，男孩总是像是一只不受欢迎的小老鼠一样飞快的跑开。

花京院的日子就这样一天天过去。迪奥经常会和他谈话，在图书馆测试他的替身，还会和他谈论许多其他的事情，从他的祖国日本到他对各种电子游戏的看法，没有一个话题是他们不聊的，尽管花京院看得出来迪奥对这些并不是那么上心。从他们初次见面后，花京院便知道迪奥并不太在意礼节或者称赞，但他似乎对所有花京院能想到的诗歌都表达了兴趣。他喜欢受人尊敬，当然他也确实有很多值得尊敬的地方。他们大部分的谈话都是这样的，迪奥和他说话，或者训练他，或者和他谈论策略，而花京院总是全神贯注的回应着迪奥，并对他每一个精妙的想法感到惊叹。

花京院几乎完全忘记了那个小男孩的存在，直到某一天晚上他碰巧路过图书馆时，看到那个孩子站在一张精致的木头桌子上，伸长了他的小胳膊小手去够放在书架高处的一本书。花京院站在原地呆呆地看着这个难得一见的孩子的动作。他的手指几乎要碰到书脊了，然而就在此时，桌子突然摇晃了起来，男孩设法保持了一会儿平衡，但还是不可避免地，惊叫着向后倒去。

花京院离得太远，没有办法接住那个孩子，但他的替身有足够的射程。仅仅一瞬间，他的替身便将孩子抱在了怀里。绿之法皇轻轻地把孩子放在地板上，然后和出现一样快速的消失，但他已经意识到自己不是图书馆里唯一一个人了。

他一看到花京院就尽可能的和他保持能够达到的最大距离，逃到房间的另一头，眼睛睁得大大的，警惕地打量着他。

花京院僵在原地，试图思考出一个解决方案，乔鲁诺给他留足了时间，但他没有办法继续忍受这样的沉默，所以他选择了现下最保险的方式。

“你是……迪奥大人的儿子，对吗？我想我们应该还没有正式见过面，我叫花京院典明。”他用英语说着，屈膝半蹲下来和那个孩子平视。

又是一阵漫长的令人难受的沉默，孩子在昏暗的灯光下紧紧盯住花京院。如此紧张的注视，尤其是从一个孩子身上，让花京院冒出一身冷汗。然而最终，孩子的脸变软了，他说话前舔了舔嘴唇。“我是乔鲁诺。”他平静地说，声调有些高，但依旧很柔和。他看了看倒下的桌子，又伸出一只小手去触碰之前法皇抱住他的地方。

“我吓到你了吗？”花京院歪着头问。他不确定乔鲁诺是否能看见替身。考虑到他的父亲是谁，他兴许也有着同样的能力，但他还只是个孩子。为了确认，他召出绿色法皇，它在花京院身边半跪下来，好奇地看着乔鲁诺。

乔鲁诺的目光立刻转向了它，嘴巴惊讶的张成O型。他放松下来，肩膀下垂，表情变得柔和，他小心的靠近花京院和法皇。仿佛在回应花京院未说出口的问题，金色的光芒闪耀在乔鲁诺的影子里，他越靠近花京院那光芒便越耀眼。当他站在他面前时，一个小小的金色生物浮现在乔鲁诺身后，它比这个孩子高一个头，有两只大眼睛，戴着个头盔，还有几处瓢虫形状的装饰。

“就像父亲的一样！”乔鲁诺感叹道，伸出一只手摸着花京院的替身的脸。当小小的手指正好落在迪奥向他体内植入了什么东西的地方时，他的神经一下子紧绷起来，但是乔鲁诺没有带来任何痛感，于是他又慢慢放松下来。乔鲁诺的手指小心翼翼地轻轻触摸着他的脸，这种奇妙的感觉让他惊叹不已。他没有伤害他的意图，只是好奇的探索着。

花京院低头看着乔鲁诺，现在他看得更清楚了，这个孩子有着和迪奥一样锐利的眼睛和长长的睫毛，即使还带着一点婴儿肥，他的脸也已经有了和他父亲相似的轮廓棱角。他的头发又黑又乱，几乎遮住了他的眼睛。他的笑容比他父亲的更柔和，当他像抚摸一只小狗一样轻轻拍着法皇的鼻子时，嘴角轻轻的翘起，露出一个微笑。花京院默许了他的动作，饶有兴趣地看着乔鲁诺。

“也和你的一样。”花京院评论道，向待在乔鲁诺阴影里的替身伸出一只手。乔鲁诺有些心不在焉地点点头，那个小小的替身越过他的肩膀，抓住花京院的手指，用一眨不眨的眼睛观察着他。花京院用心的记下它的样子，以及它与这个小孩的关系。看到一个这样年轻的替身使者是相当奇怪的事情，尽管当花京院拥有属于他的替身时，可能不比乔鲁诺大多少。他很高兴迪奥找到了他，帮助他处理这样一份麻烦的天赋。

“花京院！”乔鲁诺叫着他的名字，把他从思绪中拉了出来。花京院低头看了看正在仔细观察他的乔鲁诺，当然这次比起怀疑，更像是因为好奇心。“你是父亲的朋友吗？”他用日语问道，这完全出乎花京院的意料。

“是……是的。”他刚震惊中恢复过来便赶紧回答到。迪奥确实称他为朋友，而这似乎赢得了乔鲁诺的信任，男孩给了他一个大大的笑容，然后用那个金色的替身替身抓住法皇的手，没有再观察它，而是想普通的小孩子牵手一样，它把它小小的金色手掌包裹住法皇的两个手指，按着乔鲁诺的想法，拉着花京院走向一个高高的书架。

花京院不需要佐乔鲁诺告诉他需要什么，他立即伸手从书架上抓起那本乔鲁诺难以够到的书。这是一个本中等大小的书，不太像是乔鲁诺这样年龄的孩子的选择。封面是浓郁的绿色，带有精美的浮雕，亮金色的文字在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。是《昆虫百科全书Ⅱ》，花京院困惑的低头看着乔鲁诺。

乔鲁诺笑着向他表示感谢。“我喜欢那些图片！”他一边把书塞进一只胳膊下一边简单解释道，“谢谢你！”

他跑到桌子边上，把一把漂亮的椅子推过来，花京院则在一边好奇地看着他的动作，乔鲁诺已经回答了他最开始的问题，但是更多的问题冒了出来，比如即使只是为了看图片，为什么一个这么小的孩子会想要读一本昆虫学的书。他当然知道乔鲁诺是个男孩，但花京院小时候认识的大多数男孩都更喜欢出去抓昆虫。

乔鲁诺完全被那些配图迷住了，甚至忘记了花京院还在一边看着他。花京院想，这个男孩对他产生的信任是一个了解他的机会，他越过乔鲁诺的肩膀上看着那本百科全书。乔鲁诺翻到写着甲壳虫的那一页，小心翼翼地用手指慢慢描绘一副插图，然后，又移动到名字上，一个一个字母的划过去，小声地跟着念。

花京院回想了一下乔鲁诺英语和日语的水平以及他现在用英语阅读的能力。“那是一只甲壳虫，”他用日语说，用他的母语强调甲虫名字的发音。乔鲁诺抬起头来，模仿着花京院的语气。“光看书的话很难知道他们的日语名称，”花京院说，“我可以帮你，虽然我不知道所有的，但我知道其中一些。你愿意听我说吗？”

乔鲁诺思考了一会儿，然后兴奋地点点头：“要！”

于是花京院拉开他旁边的椅子坐了下来，准备好给一个三岁的孩子翻译百科全书。

这大概是他这几个月最开心的一段时间了。


End file.
